


And then...

by Clarinete



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 20:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8637373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarinete/pseuds/Clarinete
Summary: ¿Cuánto debo esperar?





	

« Wakatoshi-kun, eres un tacaño. » Mencionó el castaño con una pequeña sonrisa en boca. Claro que al darse cuenta de lo que dijo se disculpó, pero de su cabeza no salió la idea de lo gracioso que es que Ushijima utilice cupones MUY viejos para ir al cine.   
A ver si se los aceptan, pero tampoco tiene problema en pagar el valor completo de su boleta. « ¿Qué película quieres ver? » Mencionó una vez estuvieron en la taquilla.   
Hay mucho de donde escoger, desde películas de terror, hasta románticas. Por supuesto que Tooru se fue por las animaciones. Pero aún avergonzado por decirle tacaño, prefirió dejarlo elegir.


End file.
